1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to tools and methods used to repair wax candles. More specifically, the present invention relates to tools and methods used to insert replacement wicks into candles.
2. Prior Art Description
Prior to the common use of electric lights, wax candles were the prominent source of light. Wax candles traditionally consist of some type of wax being molded around a cotton wick. The wick is lit with a match. As the wick burns, the wax near the wick melts and then vaporizes. The wax vapor is drawn into the flame of the wick, where it burns. The candle will therefore continue to burn for as long as the wax supply lasts.
In past years, wax candles were traditionally made long, thin and with a slight taper. Such a candle structure is highly efficient and produces a bright flame. Excess melted wax tends to run down the outside of the candle rather than pool around the wick. The wick is therefore free to burn uninhibited until it reaches the bottom of the candle and the wax supply is exhausted.
In modern society, candles are no longer widely used to as a primary source of light. Rather, candles are used as decorations, and are often lit merely to produce an aroma or accent lighting. Accordingly, many modern candles are manufactured to be short and wide. A short, wide candle is free standing and does not require a candle holder. Furthermore, short, wide candles provide large exterior surfaces that be decorated.
A problem associated with short, wide candles is that their structure prevents them from burning efficiently. This often leads to wick submersion. When a wick burns, the wick melts the wax nearest the wick. Thus, in a wide candle, a burning wick will only melt the wax near the wick, the wax at the periphery of the candle remains unaffected. A crater therefore forms around the wick as the wax is consumed, wherein the wick is centrally located at the bottom of the crater. Often, when the wick is lit, the burning wick will cause the walls of the crater to liquefy. The melted wax flows into the bottom of the crater and drowns the wick. As soon as a wick becomes submersed in wax, it is deprived of oxygen for combustion and the wick is extinguished.
Once the wick is submersed and is extinguished, the melted wax begins to harden. The wick therefore becomes entombed under the hardening wax. The candle cannot be relit because there is no exposed wick left to light. The buried wick must therefore be carved out of the wax before the candle can be reused.
When a wick is lost under the wax, it is common for a person to create another hole in the candle and insert a short secondary wick. This solution, however, is problematic. First, secondary wicks are typically short and do not descend to the bottom of the candle. The secondary wick will therefore only burn for a short time and will not burn with the entirety of the candle. Second, when a secondary wick is added to a candle and burned, the secondary wick consumes wax and the original wick again becomes exposed. The secondary wick ignites the original wick and two wicks now burn. The candle therefore becomes overly hot and burns at a greater speed than might be expected.
A need therefore exists for a simple system and method of repairing the wick of a candle once the wick becomes submersed in wax. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.